1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to windscreen wiper devices and more particularly to carrier elements for windscreen wiper devices.
2. Related Art
The majority of automotive windscreen wiper devices, or wiper blades, can be categorized as either conventional-style wiper blades (hereinafter referred to as “conventional blades”) or beam-style wiper blades (hereinafter referred to as “beam blades”). Conventional blades typically include an elongated wiper strip; at least one carrier element (also known as a flexor); and a frame structure with a connecting device for attachment to a wiper arm, a plurality of linkages and a plurality of claws. The carrier elements are generally linearly shaped when in a relaxed state, and the frame structure distributes a force from a wiper arm across the lengths of the carrier elements and the wiper strip while allowing the carrier elements and wiper strip to flex and conform to the curvature of a vehicle's windshield. This establishes a seal between the wiper strip and the windshield.
Beam blades, in contrast to conventional blades, lack a frame structure. Instead, the carrier elements of beam blades are curved when in a relaxed state and the connecting device is attached directly to the carrier element or elements. When a beam blade is pressed against a windshield, the curved carrier elements conform the wiper strip to the curvature of the windshield and press substantially the entire length of the wiper strip against the windshield to establish the seal between the wiper strip and the windshield. Beam blades also typically include one or more spoiler elements, which use a flow of air over the beam blade to apply a down force on the carrier elements and the wiper strip while the vehicle is in motion to further press the wiper strip against the windshield.
Conventional and beam blades may not always exhibit a uniform pressure distribution against the windshield across the length of the wiper strip. For example, the wiper strips of some conventional blades exhibit areas of increased force, or pressure points, against the windshield at the locations of the claws, which may lead to streaky wiping of the windshield. On the other hand, the end areas of beam blade wiper strips may not always be pressed as strongly against the windshield as the middle areas, which may lead to uneven wiping of the windshield.